


Easy

by Ailette



Category: Amuse
Genre: HaruTake - Freeform, Imported, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too easy, Haruma thought as he slid his hand into Takeru’s hair, fingers briefly getting caught before they smoothed their way through the tangled locks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

_It’s too easy_ , Haruma thought as he slid his hand into Takeru’s hair, fingers briefly getting caught before they smoothed their way through the tangled locks. He hadn’t planned on this when he’d invited Takeru over today, had just thought they could have a nice movie night since for once, neither of them was being smothered by work.

And at first, everything had been like it always was; Takeru watching the movie and squinting his eyes because he was too lazy to get up and look for his glasses and Haruma trying to watch the movie and ending up watching his friend most of the time instead. It was only later, when he came back from the kitchen with some snacks that he noticed that the older man had fallen asleep within the few minutes he hadn’t been there. Quietly placing the bowl on the glass table in front of them, Haruma watched silently as Takeru’s chest softly moved up and down, eyelashes fluttering against his skin. In Haruma’s mind, this was the picture of perfection. Maybe he was just as tired as Takeru, maybe after all this time he just finally couldn’t hold himself back anymore; whatever it was, something made him reach out to brush a strand of hair from Takeru’s face. Tugging it behind his ear and letting his fingers play with the soft mess they found there.

He felt more than saw the moment Takeru woke up, eyes blinking open, looking at Haruma curiously. Nothing more than that. Just watching with big eyes as Haruma caressed his hair, like it was something completely normal and not something that had Haruma’s heart beating a mile per minute. Like he did this all the time – like he had the permission to do so.

**_You_** _make this too easy_ , Haruma thought and let his hand slide out of Takeru’s hair to carefully stroke his cheek instead. Cupping it tenderly, he waited for Takeru to do something. Because like this, Haruma couldn’t tell. He leaned downward, bringing their faces closer together. Inches away from each other - his intention had to be clear, right?

But still, as he looked into Takeru’s eyes all he could see was Takeru calmly watching him in return. He sighed softly, his breath playing against Takeru’s skin. He couldn’t tell at all. Was this just Takeru being Takeru, completely at ease with whatever Haruma would do and always willing to wait patiently until an explanation would come? Or was it… that he felt the same way Haruma did?

Meeting no resistance whatsoever, Haruma closed the distance between them by pressing his lips to the corner of Takeru’s mouth. He wanted to tell himself that it was supposed to be a warning, a last ‘run away now if you want to’, but he didn’t stop for a second before properly aiming for Takeru’s lips the next time. Kissing him fully and using his hand to slightly push his head back to make it easier for him to slip his tongue between soft lips and really kiss his friend.

He definitely didn’t meet with any resistance now, but it took a moment before Takeru really participated. He made a soft noise at the back of his throat when Haruma’s other hand moved to completely cup his face in them and Haruma moved to straddle the older man on the couch as he continued kissing him.

By the time he really, fully pulled back for more than just a quick intake of breath they were both panting lightly, Takeru’s hair a complete mess and his cheeks flushed. Haruma imagined he was in a similar state of disarray, but what made him freeze up were Takeru’s eyes. Still calmly watching him, seemingly evaluating his every move and breath. It made him shift slightly, momentarily forgetting the position they were in and then awkwardly clearing his throat like that would make the situation any clearer.

“Are you going to start talking again any time soon?”

Takeru tilted his head, looking down for a moment before meeting his gaze again. “Do you want me to say something?”

“It would be nice to get some feedback on what I just did,” Haruma said quietly and watched with fascination as his hand moved of its own accord to bring some sort of order back to Takeru’s hair. It seemed the strange calmness that had confused him so much just now was slowly settling over him as well.

“Feedback,” Takeru repeated absently. “Like if I want you to do that again?”

Haruma nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I do. Now,” the older man said and tugged a little on Haruma’s shirt to pull him into another kiss. Haruma went along more than willingly.

“I also want you to do it again later,” he whispered into Haruma’s ear as the other man kissed his way down his neck, his eyes closed. “And tomorrow morning, after we wake up. Before we leave for work. On the way to work. During break. On the way home. And all the time when we’re together.”

Haruma smiled. “I can do that,” he said and went right back to make that statement true. Mentally he scolded himself, but only for a second before Takeru’s hand slid into his and squeezed lightly.

It was them; of course it was easy.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/72012.html)


End file.
